Radio frequency (RF) attenuators are used throughout the front-end circuitry of mobile terminals. Generally, it is desirable for an RF attenuator to be precisely adjustable and capable of handling a desired amount of RF power. Further, it is often desirable for an RF attenuator to exhibit a linear attenuation response with respect to changes in temperature. Accordingly, a control system for an RF attenuator may provide biasing signals to the RF attenuator such that an attenuation response of the RF attenuator is linear-in-dB with respect to changes in temperature. Conventionally, in order to test the attenuation response of an RF attenuator with respect to temperature, the RF attenuator was exposed to a variety of temperatures and the attenuation response thereof was measured. Such a process is not only time consuming, but can also exhibit inconsistencies. Additionally, RF attenuators used with control circuitry configured to perform temperature compensation have conventionally been pi-type RF attenuators that have a relatively low power handling capability as well as inferior distortion characteristics.
Accordingly, there is a need for an RF attenuator that exhibits a linear-in-dB attenuation response with respect to temperature, can handle a desired amount of RF power, has a low level of distortion products, and is capable of expedited testing.